


Close Call

by Nirmalneaners



Series: unofficially official [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is in love and he doesnt know it, Clark also doesnt realise, Embarrassed Bruce, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Medbay, Medical, Oblivious Bruce, Watchtower - Freeform, bruce isnt good with loss, diana knows, hand holding, hurt clark, nor near loss, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: "J'onn said he is recovering well.""He wouldn't even have to recover if he didn't try and be a god damn martyr," Bruce growled,Diana hummed. Her lips curved upwards as Bruce side eyed her. "Reminds me of someone else I know."





	Close Call

He was mortal, they had just all forgotten that fact. It was an easy thing to do when he seemed to be indestructible, a constant presence in the league that people looked to for leadership. He was taken for granted. Of course, it was times like these that the truth came crashing down around her, a heavyweight in her chest at the reminder of how easily she had come to losing another friend.  
  
The doors slid open with a quiet hiss as she walked into the medical bay. The decrease in lighting was drastic to the bright halls outside this room, only the medical equipment lent a faint hue. She noticed J'onn stood tucked away in the corner, his eyes catching hers immediately as the doors slid shut.

"Wonder woman."  
  
"J'onn." she greeted, matching his low tone. "You are still here?"  
  
"Yes, Batman seemed quite insistent that the Medbay not be disturbed. I do not need sleep so I have volunteered to keep surveillance."  
  
"We would never hear the end of it, I'm sure." she smiled slightly. Her lips fell as she asked, "How is he?"  
  
"Superman is recovering and should be fully healed in the next two days."  
  
 "And Batman?"  
  
For a man who was not known for his emotional displays, that question got a slight grimace from J'onn. "I tried to offer him medical assistance but he refused, he has not left his bedside."  
  
Diana nodded in understanding, Batman could be too stubborn for his own good sometimes. "I'll try to check him over while I'm here."  
  
They shared a look, one she was sure conveyed _good luck to that_ from J'onn. She started to walk slowly, following the beds to the last that was cut off from the rest of the room by a curtain. As the bottom of the bed frame came into view she came to a stop at the sight before her, a soft smile creeping onto her lips.  
  
It never mattered to her what people said, she had known from their first meeting that the gruff exterior and lone wolf attitude was an act. Bruce was a man with a good heart, his obscure handling of it was the problem.  
  
Both of them were asleep, Clark led wrapped in White sheets as Bruce held his hand, their fingers laced together loosely. He was hunched over the bed, head resting on his arm as small puffs parted his lips. He had removed his gloves and helmet, and Diana noticed how young he looked without the scowl. She huffed through her nose as she lightly sidestepped the bed and took the seat on the other side, being careful to keep quiet. Of course, she should have known that wouldn't have worked.  
  
Bruce's head snapped up as she settled, his body coiled in defense as his eyes snapped around, and she watched as his hand tightened around Clark's protectively before settling to look back at her with recognition. He slowly relaxed back into his seat with a huff, leaning towards Clark.  
  
"Diana," he muttered, running a hand down his face. "What time is it?"  
  
"I did not mean to wake you," she apologized, sitting back and placing her arms on the rests. It appeared she forgot both men were mortal. "It's just gone 3 am. You have been here for quite some time."  
  
Bruce followed her gaze to their joined hands, a look of embarrassment flickering over his features until it was squashed down into a deep frown. He turned his head with a hopeful look at Clark, the furrow in his brow deepening as he realized he was still asleep. She didn't miss the fact he never let go.  
  
"J'onn said he is recovering well."  
  
"He wouldn't even have to recover if he didn't try and be a _god damn_ _martyr_ ," Bruce growled,  
  
Diana hummed. Her lips curved upwards as Bruce side eyed her. "Reminds me of someone else I know, J'onn said you refused Medical assistance."  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"Bruce-"  
  
" _No._ " he snapped, the sharpness in his words startling her ever so slightly. She doubted Bruce was aware he cupped the back of Clark's hand with his other, staring her dead in the eyes. "I was not the main concern yesterday, as I am not today. Clark is the priority _above all else_ , and I will _not_ take a team member away who could be used for _his care._ "

She knew he wouldn't budge on his opinion as his face morphed into a glare, it was as serious as the national affairs of Earth. No member of the league could interfere with his decision and the only one who had a chance at changing it was the one inadvertently _preventing it_. She relented after a while and gave a single nod in answer, dropping the subject for now. Bruce stared at her a moment more and turned his attention back to Clark. She studied what she could see of him, noticed the scratches on his Armour and the blood matted mess in his hair, the slouch was also a concern. His eye would bloom a spectacular color tomorrow, as will most of his face by the looks of it. He _would_ eventually need an examination, but that could wait. Or more had to wait because of his bloody _stubbornness_. Hopefully, Clark would be awake by then.  
  
His thumb stroked across the back of Clark's hand in an absent pattern, his eyes clouded over with an emotion she could swear was nothing but adoration. It seemed almost too intimate to bear witness too, yet she couldn't find it in herself to look away. Bruce was a man who was always wearing a mask, and as she watched his face slowly soften, she felt that she was seeing something real from the man for the first time. Aphrodite herself would be jealous of this creation she was sure.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" She asked quietly. Of course, she already knew the answer. She wasn't expecting him to actually reply, though.  
  
"He's my friend," Bruce whispered, and it was said so quietly she had to strain just to catch the words.

 _You don't_ _realize_ , she thought sadly, looking away to Clark. His hair was swept almost as if someone's fingers had pushed it back from his face. _You mean more to each other than you know._


End file.
